one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey mouse vs mario
Two fighters no research one minute melee! *we open in wasteland mickey Is seen walking along suddenly something falls from the sky it is revealed to be a fat plumber in blue overalls and a red cap he then sees mickey and decides to charge at him thinking he's mouser the two then get into fighting poses* NINTENDO VS DISNEY WHICH ICON WILL COME OUT ALIVE?! FIGHT! Mickey then lunges at mario as he kicks him in the shins mario jumps up and down in pain 50 mario then get's mad and throws a fireball at mickey mickey dodges and puches him in the face but not before mario throws him into a wall mario then grab a fire flower and starts throwing fireballs like crazy 40 mickey then emerges from the fire oozing paint and such 30 mario then throws all his power ups at Mickey but Mickey using his paint brush erases them using thinner 20 mario then get's mad and pulls out his invisibility star and charges at Mickey and punches him sending him flying 19 mario then rubs his hands knowing his work is done 18 or so he thinks Mickey then comes out as the invincibility star wears out 17 Mickey then launches an all out frenzy of attacks 16 mario is quick to respond with a brutal fist 15 they then engage trading blows 14 mickey breaks it up and kicks him into a wall 13 mickey then runs towards mario but mario then grows giant thanks to the mega mushroom much to mickey's shock as he runs away 12 mario then is seen stomping throughout wasteland and almost steps on mickey 11 mickey manages to get to a safe shelter 10 but not without mario grabbing him 9 but mickey ties him up with the same technique he used on julius 8 mario is powerless as he is unable to move and falls 7 mario then shrinks back to normal size and is hit by the rope on his head (ouch) 6 mario then grabs leaf and get's the tanooki suit and flies towards mickey and punches him in the back 5 poor mickey is sent flying into the street but is able to bounce back thanks to a hovering platform 4 mickey then kicks mario in the stomach making him lose the tanooki suit 3 mario is down as mario goes flying into the sign of wasteland 2 mickey then get's ready to deliver the final blow 1 mickey then uses thinner on mario as he then vanishes screaming KO! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS MICKEY MOUSE! Epilogue: Mickey then finishes erasing mario and get's his cap for defeating him as well as his overalls he then puts them on and see a new villain is on the emerge so mickey then looks at his powerups and smiles knowing he has new powers to use on the villain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees